chillfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Zay Escobar Characters
This is a list of characters featured in Zay Escobar. Main Characters Zay Escobar First Appearance: 1: Sonic Lost World Deadly Six Edition DX ''' Zion "Zay" Escobar is the main protagonist of Zay Escobar, also switching roles with friends Shabba and Vic. He is the youngest of three brothers, Jeffrey and Barry, Jr. Zay is also the leader de facto of Escogang, which is named after him. He is very reserved, but despite that he is actually very thoughtful and empathetic. He is the starting quarterback at Darien High. '''Created by: Mr.Zaya Name Origin: Mr.Zaya, The Boondocks, Nas Shabba Clay First Appearance: 4: Z A Y E S C O B A R 2 0 1 3 ''' Shabba is one of the main Escogang members. He is almost always cool and relaxed. He is always seen with glasses, regardless of the time of the year. Shabba has (or had) a crush on a girl in their science class, and he currently plays shooting guard for the Condors basketball team. '''Created by: Mr.Zaya, ZexalSlash (fuck that nigga lol) Name Origin: A$AP FERG, Shabba Rank, Clay Matthews Vic Shiggy First Appearance: 4: Z A Y E S C O B A R 2 0 1 3 ''' Victor "Vic" Shiggy, or just Vic, is one of the series' earliest characters. Despite not sharing a whole lot in common with the former two, Vic is one of both Zay and Shabba's closest friends. He isn't into sports or girls like the other two are, but he always finds himself caught up with the rest of Zay and company. He tries to avoid problems more than the other two do, but despite that he often finds himself in awry situations with them. '''Created by: Bluriginals Name Origin: Vic Mignogna and Shigeru Miyamoto Major Characters Holly Evans First Appearance: 3: The Packers Get Packed On ''' Holly has been one of the main characters since Zay Escobar's inception. She is a witch with multiple personality disorder, and she also has a pet pig. While she is normally a down-to-earth, caring person, she is known to become extremely volatile when she becomes Polly, one of her alter egos. She has a... strange relationship with Kool-Aid Kid, and a very violent one with Johnny. '''Name Origin: Namesake of real-life counterpart Created by: Mr.Zaya, TDIfan83, Bluriginals Crispy McChicken First Appearance: 5: Where the Hood At? Crispy McChicken, real name Jaire, is one of the lesser members of Escogang. At that, he's still one of the most mischievous characters in the series. He is also a known zealot of New York teams, chiefly the New York Giants. His allegiance to the New York Knicks is perhaps the only reason Zay has any respect for Crispy. He seems to hate every other team throughout sports leagues besides the ones he roots for. His antics normally lead to his downfall, such as being told off by Rose or being manhandled by Holly. His lolcow presence is always followed by hilarity. Name origin: Namesake of Real-Life counterpart Created by: Mr.Zaya Nate Xanders First Appearance: 27: Nate the New Nate was a European native that moved around Zay's way sometime during middle school. His mentality is both dark and blunt, but he's not as unapproachable as he seems. He quickly became a primary character in Zay Escobar as he was created early on. Think of him as a fourth musketeer to Zay, Shabba and Vic. That's the best way to describe him. Created by: LegionDX Name origin: Nate Rivers, Mr.Xanders Shelbye Harris First Appearance: 53: Rejected for Rose Shelbye is currently Zay's girlfriend. The two have known each other since late elementary school, and have been friends since- however, Zay's impatience during middle school led to him choosing Rose over her. Fortunately for her, she and Zay have reconciled since then, and began talking to each other much more during 9th and 10th grade, and currently see each other in 11th. She is an aspiring tennis player who has dreams of making it pro, in the same vein Zay wants to be an NFL player someday. Shelbye is also very thoughtful and intelligent, probably to a higher extent than Zay is. Created by: Mr.Zaya, Bluriginals Name Origin: Namesake of real-life counterpart Icey Ford First Appearance: 54: Rejected for Rage Icey (powerword: Iniko Koran Ford III) in a way is probably more lucky than Jonathan but not even as lucky as Crispy. Like Jonathan, usually when he's around, something bad happens at his expense (albeit nothing has been egregious compared to Jonathan's scenarios, more like humorous mishaps). He had a crush on Shelbye Harris at one point, but his love for her remains unrequited. On the bright side, Icey has a younger brother, Yoyo, who he looks after as if he were his own son. He also plays wide receiver, tight end,and defensive end for the Darien Condors football team. Created by: yoyokila Name Origin: I'll never tell. Minor Characters Jonathan Sanchez First Appearance: don't remember. i gotta check the archives Jonathan is the buttmonkey of the series, which speaks for itself. He has literally zero good moments, and whenever he appears, something bad happens. Even though he deserves more than what cards he has been dealt, the universe always thinks otherwise. On that note he even got sucked into a black hole. Created by: Mr.Zaya Name Origin: Namesake of real-life counterpart Johnny Tora First Appearance: 12: The Comic That Got Rushed Jonathan "Nopac" Tora is one of the more obscure characters in the series. Although he is the star wide receiver on the football team, things normally don't go very well for him when he's on-screen. Created by: EcurosofCharisma Name Origin: Namesake of real-life counterpart, Tupac Shakur Jam Topey First Appearance: The Escobar Chronicles: Back to School Jamaric Topey, simply known as Jam, is one of the players on the Darien Condors football team. He is not only the school's starting running back, but he is also a return specialist. His first major role in the series came in The Escobar Chronicles: Game on, where his astonishing postseason performance helped pave the way for a Darien state title. Created by: Mr.Zaya Name Origin: Namesake of real-life counterpart Jeffrey Escobar First Appearance: The Escobar Chronicles: Back to school Jeffrey (also known as just Jeff) is one of Zay's older brothers. He is exceptionally tough on Zay due to his older brother presence. It was revealed in Game On that he was the starting tight end at Darien High School, with a breakout year during the 2017 season, where he caught for over 1,300 yards and 11 touchdowns. This performance was Pyrrhic, however, as he became ill after the start of the playoffs. In his final game as a high school student, he caught the game winning touchdown on a 55-yard hail mary pass. Since then, he and Zay seemed to drift away from each other after the incident. He is currently a freshman at Temple University. Created by: Mr.Zaya Name origin: N/A = Other Characters Kool-Aid Cousin/Cool-Ayde Cuzzin First Appearance: TBA fuck that nigga Paris Escobar PARIS DOESNT EXIST ZAY FUCKS SHELBYE SO LOL Clay Matthews First Appearance: 23: Bringing the Clay Clay Matthews III is the linebacker for the Green Bay Packers. In Zay Escobar, he is recognized as perhaps the strongest person in the series. Although his likeness is an exaggeration of the real-world Clay Matthews, it holds up well in the context of the humor displayed in the comics. Created by: Mr.Zaya, ZexalSlash Name Origin: Assumed name of real-world counterpart Juan Colio Martinez First Appearance: 114: Juan Colio Martinez Juan is a heavy-set young adult who seems to have a very vulgar taste in humor. This was established in his very first appearance, in which he played Pepper Coyote's song "No Cock like Horse Cock" out loud during class. It's safe to say he is the class clown, very much so at his own expense. Created by: Mr.Zaya Name origin: Assumed name of the real-world counterpart